


Tony buys Netflix for Peter

by p4poonam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Being Tony, Tony likes to buy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Just what the title says : Tony misinterprets Peter's request for wanting a netflix account and ends up buying the whole company instead for him.





	Tony buys Netflix for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them

"So Peter, how does it feel to be the youngest Avenger ever and to help defeat Thanos and save the world?" Tony asks his young charge.

"Great Mr. Stark but I would rather not experience being turned into ash ever again."

"Yeah! Me too kiddo... me too". Tony says seriously not wanting to lose the kid - who he's come to love so dearly like he'd love his own child, again.

"Anyways... " Tony says trying to change the subject from the depressing thoughts, "what would you like as a - we survived the end of the world slash welcome to the team gift?"

"Well nothing really Mr. Stark, I'm just happy to be here." Peter's phone starts to ring indicating that Ned's here to pick him up for their weekend of watching crap television and relaxing.

"No no I insist." Tony says. He'd already made arrangements for Peter to have his own Black American Express debit card like he'd gifted the rest of the Avengers for their personal use but he also wanted to give something else to Peter that he wanted.

"Well... can I have my own Netflix?" Peter says, not wanting to mooch off Ned's account any further.

"Of course you can. There, was that so hard to ask. Now go on, enjoy the weekend with your friend. You deserve it kid."

Peter goes away happily.

* * *

 

@@@---@@@

* * *

 

When he later sees Tony again a few days later at the tower, the Avengers are all gathered together in the common area having a team bonding day.

Tony adresses Peter while the others are busy talking among themselves.

"Oh Peter before I forget, I got you Netflix like you asked."

Peter grins, already planning his watchlist. "That's awesome! I have been mooching off of Ned's account for years now. This will be nice."

"Wait what do you mean by account?" Tony asks bewildered

The rest of the Avengers stop what they're doing and look at the duo.

"His Netflix account?"

Tony just stares at him still not understanding.

Peter continues seeing the look on Tony's face, "like his profile? I wanted one of my own, they are like $8."

Tony finally gets it. "Oh! You mean like the account on the service."

Bruce groans finally understanding where this is going.

"Yeah. What did you think I meant? Wait what did you buy?"

Clint started to laugh, unable to hold it in any longer. The rest of the Avengers just sigh, used to Tony's extravagance.

Tony looks embarrassed for a moment before finally answering, "Netflix."

Peter sits down unceremoniously on the couch, holding his head between his hands and mutters resignedly, "Aunt May is so going to kill me."

Clint laughs even harder. The rest of the Avengers join him, shaking their heads.

* * *

 

THE END.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a meme somewhere on facebook or tumblr and ended up with this silliness. What do you think?


End file.
